Dos Caras Lindas
by valeerii
Summary: Transcurre después del estreno de HSM1. Que pasa si la primavera es realmente la estación del AMOR? -Hay personajes creados por moi- Lean,sii?
1. Chapter 1

PLAYA LUNA NUEVA

_Día 1 Viernes 21 de Septiembre_

Siguiendo el viaje, para variar…estoy cansada, me duelen los pies. Pero cada día estoy más convencida de lo que hice. Lily está peor que yo, le dije que no lo iba a soportar, pero así son las mejores amigas! En fin.

Hoy llegamos a este lugar, "Playa Luna Nueva", parece un lugar muy turístico, hay mucha gente…capaz que tiene algo que ver que hoy sea el día de la primavera, no? Que puntería…me quiero escapar de la gente, y llegamos a un sitio así, donde todos escuchan música fuerte y pasan a cada rato las canciones que no quiero escuchar. Las voces que me hacen mal, por el simple motivo de que ya no las escucho diariamente hablándome a mí.

Me siento mal. Sigo escribiendo a la noche.

---

El día empezó mal, pero…por Dios que mejoró!!! Estábamos con Lily sentadas en un banco en la plaza, y pasó un chico que me resultó vagamente familiar, rubio, ojos celestes…si digo "perfecto" me crees? (le estoy pidiendo opinión a un cuaderno??). Él se nos acercó y nos empezó a hablar, porque dijo que le pareció raro que tengamos una mochila tan grande para un fin de semana.

-No…en realidad somos mochileras. Paramos acá porque nos gustó el lugar, pero en unos días seguimos viaje-le contestó mi querida amiga.

-Ah! Ahora entiendo-comentó sonriendo-. Soy Lucas, ustedes tienen nombre o se les perdió en el camino?

-Yo soy Lily.

-Melisa.

-Un gusto.

Así, pasamos toda la tarde conversando con ese chico. Caminamos por la playa, nos compró un helado y nos sentamos nuevamente en la plaza, para ver como pasaba la gente, tan despreocupada, tan primaveral.

-Y…si son mochileras, donde duermen? Disculpen que les pregunte tanto, es que no sé como es vivir así.

-No hay problema-le dije-. Dormimos en donde sea; bancos de plaza, en alguna escalera de edificio, en la puerta de donde nos dejen…

-Y ahora dónde van a parar?

-Ni idea-dijo Lily

-No se lo tomen a mal…pero si quieren, mi departamento es suficientemente grande como para los tres…tengo dos habitaciones!-aclaró.

La miré a Lily y sin hablar entendimos que podíamos confiar en ese chico. Ella tiene ese don; saber como son las personas con solo mirarla a los ojos. Entonces, si ella le había dado el visto bueno, y yo no tenía inconveniente…como decirle que no? 

-Bueno, muchas gracias! Tenemos algo de plata, nos sentiríamos mal si no nos dejaras comprar la comida a nosotras-dije mirándolo fijamente.

-Ya sabía que me ibas a decir algo así-sonrió. Una tarde y ya me conocía tanto?-. Yo había quedado con un amigo que nos juntábamos a comer pizzas hoy. Él trae las cosas, no se preocupen por nada. Vamos yendo? Es un poco tarde y van a enfermarse.

Efectivamente, lo único que teníamos de abrigo era una campera algo gastada, ya que la usamos siempre que refresca.

Nos guió hasta su departamento. Era realmente hermoso. Grande, cálido, lindo, iluminado, como él. Basta Melisa!. Un lugar maravilloso, y más para nosotras dos, que hace más de un año que no dormimos bajo techo. Y las camas? Creo que no me levantaría nunca de estos colchones.

Sigo. Después de explicarnos donde estaba cada cosa, y de repetirnos incontables veces que nos sintamos como en nuestra casa, sonó el timbre. Lucas le dijo a Lily que atendiera y preguntara quien era. Ella le dijo que era de la rotisería.

-Jaja, le voy a abrir a Zac y vengo, si? Siéntanse como en su casa-otra vez.

Cuando nos quedamos solas, Lilian me preguntó como era posible que nos estuviera pasando esto.

-Es increíble Meli…! Admitilo!-gritó emocionada.

-Si, no sé. Hay algo que no me cierra…porque tiene esta casa tan linda?

-Vos y tu desconfianza. El chico es bueno, yo lo siento. No te preocupes y disfrutemos esto…a propósito, cuando nos vamos?

Yo no me iría nunca, amiga. Nunca.

-Te parece el lunes?

Pero en eso, se escuchó la llave en la cerradura y tuvimos que posponer nuestra charla. A decir verdad, todavía no decidimos nada, porque mi compañera no me dejó hablar desde que Lucas volvió con su amigo Zac. Un chico lindo, alto, castaño, ojos que matarían a cualquiera…si no fuera porque Lucas estaba al lado, opacándolo, yo también habría caído ante su belleza. Nuevamente esa sensación de conocerlo desde antes…pero, de dónde?. Con respecto a Lily…Está insoportable.

-Melisa, Lilian…él es Zac E…-pero se interrumpió-. Zac. Ellas son dos amigas…las conocí hoy en la plaza, se quedan con nosotros hoy. Tenés algún problema?

-Para nada Lu-dijo mirándola a mi amiga.

Con ella nos encargamos de poner la mesa, de ir a comprar las bebidas (que los chicos no nos dejaron pagar) y cuando nos sentamos a comer, hablamos. Pero que manera de hablar! Como si nos conociéramos desde siempre. Miramos una película y ellos nos preguntaron desde cuando no veíamos televisión, o películas.

-A decir verdad…-traté de sacar la cuenta-. Hará un año y medio, no Li?

-Si. Desde que salimos de Los…-la interrumpí con una patada por debajo de la mesa. Está loca si piensa decir de donde venimos.

No es porque no quiera contárselo. Creo que confío en estas dos personas nuevas que conocí hoy, pero no era el momento. Por ahora no es el momento.

Los varones sonrieron, se miraron y siguieron hablando de otra cosa. Me parece que no soy la única que esconde algo.

Zac decidió quedarse a dormir en el depto, nos acostamos alrededor de las 3:00am. Van a ser las 4:00am, y estoy acostada soportando los empujones de Lilian. Pero vale la pena, y quería contar como había sido nuestro día, para variar.

Haciendo un balance, las cosas malas pasaron a un tercer plano, totalmente. Pero eso no quita que no piense en ellos, que no los extrañe, que no los necesite.

Mañana los chicos nos prometieron llevarnos a conocer el faro de la ciudad. Ya es sábado…supongo que nos vamos a quedar otra vez con ellos, y me gusta mucho la idea. Son tan buena gente como parecen? Espero que sí 

Buenas noches.


	2. Chapter 2

_Día 2 Sábado 22 de Septiembre_

Fuimos al faro. Es hermoso!. Ah, si, el faro también es lindo. Nos levantamos a las 9:30hs, desayunamos y pregunté si íbamos a ir. Me contestaron que sí. Se prepararon y cuando estábamos por salir una avalancha de chicas se les tiraron encima. Rápidamente cerraron la puerta. Miré a Lily y vi mi cara de confusión reflejada en la suya. Los chicos cruzaron miradas preocupadas y después, como acordándose que nosotras estábamos ahí, hicieron un chiste y no mencionaron nada de lo que acababa de suceder.

-Se deban haber equivocado de personas-dijo Lucas nervioso antes de sugerir que saliéramos por la puerta de atrás.

-Qué fue eso de recién?-le pregunté al rubio cuando los otros dos se habían alejado.

-No sé a qué te referís-eludió apurando el paso.

-A todas esas chicas Lu…quienes eran?-ya pasé por muchas situaciones similares en mi vida, pero ja! No puedo decírselo. Arriesgué-. Tus fans?

No sé si mi tono o mi cara fueron muy graciosos, pero él se empezó a reír nerviosamente. Me dijo que tenía mucha imaginación, y que tendría que dedicarme a algo relacionado con crear historias, como el cine. Bingo. Gracias. Después de ese comentario, no volví a decir nada sobre las chicas, pero no me voy a dar por vencida.

Cuando finalmente llegamos al faro (caminamos dos horas seguidas), nos sentamos a su sombra a descansar y comer algo. Ahí estuvimos una hora, hasta que a Zac se le ocurrió subir hasta arriba. Nunca me voy a olvidar la cara que puso Lucas cuando miró al faro en su totalidad!

-Parece que a mi amigo no le agradó mucho la idea.

-Es que…es alto, no?

-301 escalones, para ser exactos-comentó Lilian mirando un mapa con referencias-. Es un atractivo turístico…venir hasta acá y no subir…

Pero al chico la idea no lo convencía en absoluto. Extrañamente, cuando lo miré, me encontré con su mirada celeste que casi hace que me muera de amor, pero traté de que no se notara y le hice un gesto como diciendo "No queda otra…", y nos dispusimos a subir, pese a las pocas ganas.

-299…300…ya está, no puedo más.

-Lucas, por favor! Estás a un paso de llegar, y les ganamos a los otros dos-dije al notar que Zac y Lily se habían perdido en el recorrido.

-301. Mirá…-señaló el horizonte.

El paisaje frente al cual nos encontrábamos, era simplemente precioso. Por la altura, no se distinguían las personas, pero, en cambio, la vista al mar que se ofrecía era perfecta. Los árboles dibujando figuras de color verde, y las flores haciendo lo suyo con incontables colores. Al otro lado, el mar interminable, lleno de olas por doquier, y un color azul, tan solo comparable con la belleza del cielo en el que no había ninguna nube estorbando. Me quedé sin palabras…siempre viajé tanto, por tantos lugares, y ahora me daba cuenta de que nunca supe apreciar los momentos, o las ventajas que me ofrecía ese viaje. Los detalles que me perdí por estar siempre escapándome de las personas y del mundo. Gracias Zac, gracias Lucas por ayudarme a abrir los ojos.

Y hablando de Zac…

-Que raro que los chicos no llegaron, no?-pronuncié una vez terminada mi reflexión.

-No se si es raro…a Zac le gusta Lilian…pero no le digas que te conté, porque me mata!

-Te mata? Lily no para de decirme lo lindo y simpático que es, cuánto le gusta y no sé que más…

-Parece que coinciden. Debe ser lindo encontrar a alguien, y que se gusten así…-dijo, volviendo a mirar al mar-. Pero lo importante es la confianza, no? Saber que por más cosas que pasen, o como sean las vidas de diferentes, se van a seguir queriendo…

Sinceramente…en primera instancia no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Qué era lo que ocultaba que lo hacía ponerse así. Le pregunté, pero en ese momento llegaron los otros dos, arruinando la oportunidad perfecta para enterarme cual era su secreto.

En fin, llegaron Lily y Zac, demasiado juntos para mi gusto. Con Lucas intercambiamos miradas, y sin decir nada nos entendimos.

Habremos estado…no sé…una hora mirando el paisaje desde las alturas, y cuando se hicieron las 15:30hs nos dio hambre y fuimos a comer. Cuando llegamos al departamento, mi amiga y yo nos dispusimos a cocinar rápidamente, ya que la noche anterior nos sentimos un tanto inútiles al ver que no nos dejaban hacer nada. Hoy fue la revancha.

Después de comer (unas exquisitas milanesas con puré), queríamos mirar un rato de tele. Cuando la prendí, Lucas se acercó y se sentó al lado mío, hablándome, pero concentradísimo en la pantalla. Cuando pasé por el canal 16, solo alcance a escuchar "You are the music in me…", antes de oír que en la cocina se caía una olla al piso, un grito de Zac (que estaba lavando los platos), y sentí que mi rubio se tiraba arriba del control remoto y apresuradamente apagaba el aparato. Eso me molestó mucho, lo juro. Pero antes de gritarle que estaba loco y tirarle con lo primero que encontré, propuso ir a la playa.

Bajamos a la playa, no era cosa de que nos echen de la casa por querer mirar televisión. Pero cuando nos íbamos a sentar, vi que unas chicas se acercaban disimuladamente. Al parecer no fui la única que se percató de eso, porque los chicos propusieron alejarnos más de la multitud. Pasamos toda la tarde tirados al sol, jugando a la pelota, comiendo galletitas que habían traído, y alrededor de las 20:00hs, dejamos el lugar.

Cuando llegamos, nuevamente, al piso ocho del lujoso Hotel Paraíso, nos dijeron que nos bañáramos.

-Que manera más sutil de decirnos que estábamos sucias-comentó Lily.

Nos reímos, y les hicimos caso. En el baño había dos duchas.

-Definitivamente estos chicos…

-Basta de hacerte la película, Meli, son buenos chicos…además, Zac es tan lindo, sabés qué me dijo hoy? Me dijo que…-

Y habló, habló, y habló todo el tiempo que tardamos en salir de las duchas. Está loca por ese morocho. Me alegro por ella, si lo que Lu me dijo es verdad, no van a tardar mucho en estar juntos. Que suerte que tiene.

Al salir del baño, los dos chicos entraron apurados, y salieron en 15 minutos, bañados, peinados, cambiados…y Lucas hermoso…(Lily me dice que a eso le agregue "Zac más hermoso que de costumbre"). Nosotras los miramos extrañadas, y nos dijeron que esa noche íbamos a salir a cenar afuera.

Juro que nunca imaginé que "afuera" podía haber un restauran tan espléndido. El restaurante brillaba a la luz de unas lámparas hermosas, muy pulcro, muy perfecto. Ordenamos la comida, y después de cenar abundantemente y reírnos de la gente que aparentaba ser más que los otros, por el simple hecho de estar ahí, caminamos un rato bajo las estrellas. Si éstos no son los mejores días de mi vida, no sé cuales serán. Buenas noches.


End file.
